Tom Hanniger
Thomas J. "Tom" Hanniger is the main antagonist of the 2009 remake of the 1981 slasher film My Bloody Valentine. After being nearly killed by Harry Warden, Tom develops some serious mental problems that makes him dress in mining gear and kill people. He was portrayed by hit television star and CW natural Jensen Ackles, who also portrays Dean Winchester. Biography Thomas J. Hanniger was the son of the owner of the Hanniger Mining Co. in the eastern town of Valentine Bluffs. On Valentine's Day, Tom who was now working at the mine, forgot to bleed the lines, which resulted in an explosion trapping six miners underground. Only one of the miners was rescued, due to the rest having been killed by the surviving miner. The surviving miner was stuck in a hospital in a coma, until one year later on Valentine's Day, he woke up and killed a bunch of people in the hospital, afterwards dressing in his mining gear and heading back to the Hanniger Mine. Tom and his friends; Axel Palmer, Irene Donnery, and Tom's girlfriend Sarah were attending a Valentine's party at the mine. Harry shows up and kills a bunch of teens before turning his attention to Tom. Harry was about to kill Tom, when two policemen shot him through the chest, splattering Tom's face with blood. Despite the injury, Harry managed to escape the mines out of a hatch, but was stopped by the same policemen, who shot him and buried his body. The traumatic experience would haunt Tom and get him sent to a mental hospital. But, he eventually returned to the town and dug up Harry's body, using his mining gear. Years later, he returns again to the town of Valentine Bluffs to attend his father's funeral and sell the mines. Whilst in town, he tries to win back the love of his ex-girlfriend, who is now the wife of his other friend, Axel. ''My Bloody Valentine (1981)'' *Tom Hanniger (1981) Personality In the beginning, Tom was kind and naive. Being the boss's son and a supervisor at the mines, despite his inexperience, he constantly butted heads with Harry Warden. After Harry's murderous rampage, Tom developed mental issues and personality problems. He was locked in a mental hospital for three years, before returning to the town of Valentine Bluffs. His unstable mind, combined with losing his girlfriend caused him to develop a split personality that was similar to Harry Warden. Though, Tom was still there, Tom himself was unaware of the other personality, envisioning Harry Warden every time his other personality would kill people. List of Victims *1: Frank | Impaled in the head with pickaxe. *2: Hotel Receptionist | Uppercut and pinned to the ceiling with pickaxe. *3: Irene Donnery | Impaled with pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *4: Red | Impaled in the forehead with pickaxe. *5: Ben | Killed with pickaxe, heart cut out. *6: Megan | Killed with pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *7: Rosa | Impaled in the head with pickaxe. *8: Sheriff Burke | Impaled under the jaw through mouth with pickaxe. *9: Rescue Miner | Impaled with pickaxe through the eye Gallery Remaketomhannigertraumatized.png|Tom traumatized after his encounter with Harry Warden. Remaketomhanniger.png|Tom reuniting with Sarah years later. Remaketomminer 06.png Remaketomminer 08.png Remaketomminer 05.png|Tom as the Miner in Frank's camera. Remaketomminer 10.png|Tom staring in the mirror, seeing the Miner. Remaketomminer 11.png|Tom unmasked after killing Ben. Tom Hanniger.jpg Trivia *Tom's middle name might be Jesse, like it was in the original movie. *Like Axel in the original, Tom's motivation is left ambiguous. Whether it was: **Being possessed by Harry Warden's spirit. ***This is supported by Tom knowing where to find Harry's body, despite not seeing Harry die. Harry, the two police officers, and the sheriff should be the only ones that knew where the body was. ***Also supported when, Axel calls Tom "Harry" in the final confrontation. **Developing a split personality. ***Supported by Tom's genuine surprise to find out that he was The Miner, the whole time. **Or just being jealous of Axel and Sarah. ***Supported by The Miner's attempt to frame Axel. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dissociative Category:Envious Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Graverobbers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Incriminators Category:In Love Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Muses Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Protagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic